


I will never let you down

by FullOfPain



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gay Sex, Gunshot Wounds, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-Denial, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfPain/pseuds/FullOfPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin, Michael and Trevor are doing the big score when someone gets hurt and old feelings are revived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native English speaking person, so please tell me if there are mistakes in my story, so I can correct them. Hope you enjoy the story anyway. ;-)
> 
> Please write some comments... I am so interested in my readers thoughts. <3

They had carefully planned their big score.  
Everything went well until the got under that bridge. The Merryweather guys had been chasing them and now they were surrounded. Bullets were flying through the air from different directions. Michael, Trevor, Franklin and their crew were pros on stuff like that, so they all found a good cover to protect the gold.  
But then there was this single moment Trevor moved his leg so one of the bad guys was able to hit him badly. He was not able to stand one more second and fell down on the ground. A lot of blood was all over him and he was screaming in pain.  
Michael was close to him and with eyes wide open he used his first chance to get to his friend screaming to Frank: “Take care! Cover us!”  
He made it without being hit. Trevor looked pale and was close to losing his consciousness. Michael could have let him die, but something kept him from doing so. He put his hands on the wound with pressure so the blood would stop coming out. The moments until all enemies were shot down felt like forever. After that Franklin ran over to the other two guys with some medical supplies from on of the cars.  
“We gotta get out of here!”, Michael screamed while wrapping a bandage around T’s wounded leg. The thin pale man surely wasn’t able to get up and walk to one of the cars, so Franklin and Michael each grabbed one of his arms pulling him up and helping him to get there.  
“You take care of the loot, me and Trev have to visit a doctor immediately.” Michael said to his friend and sent him and the crew away from the scene.  
Trevor had lost consciousness on the passenger’s seat. His face was close to the window.  
Michael knew a doctor that wouldn’t ask any questions and he hoped to make it there in time. While driving he could not stop looking at the Trevor. He was totally sure Trevor would not notice now and took his chance to touch the other man’s hand.  
He stroked the hand and then grabbed it telling Trevor not to give up and keep strong. It felt strange but he was not able to fight his inner feeling anymore. They seemed to take control in this extreme situation.  
Just before reaching the doctor’s place he let go of Trevor’s cold hand.  
He ran to the door, rang the bell and told the doctor what happened. The guy told him to bring the patient in and he got back to the car.  
Trevor was skinny but still it wasn’t the easiest thing to carry him. Somehow Michael managed it without a single moan.  
He laid his friend on a campbed the doctor pointed his finger on. Then the doctor told Michael to sit down in the room next door.  
It felt like forever to wait for the doctor to call him in again.  
“I managed to stop the bleeding, but he will need someone to take care of him for the next days or maybe weeks. He lost a lot of blood and someone needs to clean the wound every day.”he said.  
“Okay. I’ll take… I’ll find someone to do it.” Michael said. He kind of felt ashamed being the one taking care of another man.  
Back in the car Michael looked around so that no-one would see him and then he stroked Trevors forehead, telling him that everything would be fine soon.  
They made their way trough the city and Michael knew that he could not move to is mansion with Trevor. Armanda would have never accepted that. So he decided to move to a little hotel near the golf club. He knew the manager and could move in the hurt man without questions being asked.  
The doctor had told him that someone needed to be near Trevor until he awakened again. So they stayed in the same room. And Michael wasn’t able to move away from his bed. He was so afraid to lose Trevor that he wasn’t sure about his on mental health.  
Franklin called and Michael lied to him telling him a strange story and in the end he did not even know why.  
Trevor had never told anyone. There had been that one night back in North Yankton. They had had a party after a successful score. Alcohol and an strange dance together. Both guys had stumbled over their own feed falling on the ground and laughing so hard they had never laughed before. Somehow they had turned their bodies facing each other and had had a very special eye contact leading to an intense kiss.  
Michael had felt so dirty about it ever after. He was not able to face his feelings and so he went to strip clubs ever after until he found Armanda. In the end he did not love that awful woman. All she ever did was taking care of herself and that really made him sick. Having children with her, marrying that beast, it was all just to distract him from this one kiss and the attached feelings.  
He had also thought about killing Trevor just to end his pain. Like always. Selfish. Michael. But he hadn’t been able to do it. And after faking his dead he was sure Trevor died anyway. That did not stop him from being haunted by dreams.  
Michael closed his eyes and tried do get some sleep lying next to T. The bed was small because there was a second one in this room, so he had to get close. He tried not to feel guilty anymore even if it was hard for him to admit strong feelings for a man.  
His tiredness made him instantly fall asleep.


	2. It goes on...

When Michael woke up, he found himself in a very comfortable position. He did not remember feeling that good one time before in his life. Trevor had turned to his left side and Michael was spooning him. For a moment Michael started to feel strange again but then he realized that everything had been strange forever.   
T groaned and Michael shrugged. He wrapped his arms closer around the skinny guy as he could try to run away.  
Michael had always been cold, ice cold. But this was all just a kind of protection against the things that scared him more than anything else: Feelings.  
Suddenly Trevor began to struggle and Michael tried to take a look at his face. His eyes were opening.  
“M? Where the fuck am I? What happened? Hmmm?”, Trevor said. He didn’t show a reaction to Michael being this close.   
“You’re safe. I’ll take care.”, Michael said and was surprised by the warmth of his own words.   
“Hmmm… Sounds interesting, sugar tits. I need to take a piss.”, T said and tried o get up falling back immediately. The expression on his face showed a deep pain.   
“Slow down, T. You got shot yesterday, you were close to your end.”, Michael said and put his hand on the other guys shoulder.  
After that he helped him getting up and supported him all the way to the bathroom.   
“Try not to fall of that thing!”, M said with an angry expression on his face, when he left T alone. He straightly went to grab something to drink. Next he emptied the rest of water over his head, still trying to get everything straight.  
“Cup Cake. You mind helpin’ me? Pleeeeease?”, Trevor screamed trough the hotel room in a sarcastic way.  
Michael shrugged again as his heart nearly stopped beating. “Calm down, Michael.”, he whispered to himself, as he started moving back to the bathroom.  
He dragged his thin friend all the way back to the bed and asked: “You need something to eat? Something to drink?”  
“When? Tell me. When the fuck you started caring for anyone but you?”, T started to provoke Michael.  
“What is wrong with you, Trevor? I saved your fucking life out there?”, Michael screamed.  
“You! You brought me into this situation?” Trevor answered pointing his finger on M.  
“What?! You agreed to one last big score. And we did it! You know, you can keep my fucking cut! I don’t need it. I betrayed you and I want it to be okay again. You know? I care. I care so fucking much, it tears me apart.”, Michael said and walked to the window.  
T did not answer to this. Michael saw his reflection on the window: He just turned round to sleep again.   
M got so angry, he ran back to the bed and started shaking Trevor’s body.  
“I told you. I told you my inner feelings and you don’t feel the need to respond? What is wrong with you?” he screamed full of anger and disappointment.  
“No. No. Sugar tits, you didn’t. You should stop lying to yourself.” , the thin guy answered without being impressed by Michaels shaking.  
Michael stooped attacking the other man and covered his face with his hands before he tried to add some words: “T. It’s. I mean all this time. This…”  
Trevor turned round so he could face Michael and then he sat up again. He brought his face close to Michael.   
They remained in this position for over a minute, not saying one single word.

Michael lost control of the situation has his hands moved to the back of Trevor’s head pulling him so close their lips met. Trevor did not seem to be surprised, he leaned into this gentle touch and started kissing Michael.   
Michael had only felt something like this when he had kissed Trevor for the first time. There was a lot of happiness in this moment but he also felt the denial. He had always denied his feelings. Feelings between two men weren’t fully accepted. And it was this one, maybe the strangest on the whole planet. He tried not to care for this moment. T’s words helped him to forget everything he’d ever learned before: “ I want you. I’ve dreamed of it ever since I first saw you.”  
“You just grab what you like T. You do not ask.” Michael said heavily breathing.   
“Yeah, Cowboy. But You. You’re different. Hard to admit, but you are special to me.”, T said and Michael could read from his face’s expression that he was searching for something sarcastic to add. But he didn’t. All he did was staring.  
After some seconds the started kissing again with passion but also with anger.   
The tension came to its climax, when Michael ripped Trevor’s t-shirt of. He threw it to the other side of the room and then started kissing the other guys chest.   
While doing so he remembered the sex with Amanda. He never kissed her, because he was creeping all the time. He just pushed her to lying on her belly and fucked her from behind. He couldn’t stand her face.  
Being close to T was different. He had treated him like shit even though he cared so much about him. So this was his try to make everything okay again.  
On the other hand he just wanted to fuck Trevor like an animal. The sexual tension almost led to him going crazy. He opened his pants and put them off together with the boxers. Trevor reacted with a pleasured groan and said: “Come on sugar tits, show me what you got!”  
He then turned around and it didn’t take long until Michael gently pulled down his pants. Being gently was result of Trevor being hurt the day before. Otherwise he would have ripped them of like the t-shirt.   
Then he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Without a warning or some other preparation he pushed hard into Trevor. Trevor let out a loud “Mikey”- groan as the other man continued pushing. After a few seconds he pulled Trevor to lying on the side and continued penetrating him. With his right hand he had grabbed the thin man’s shoulder- His other hand started touching his crotch.   
His pushes got harder when he started rubbing Trevor’s dick as hard as he could.   
“Oh my god. T. Can’t hold it back any longer.”, he said an came with a long intense groan. But this did not stop him from continuing the rubbing. He didn’t have to rub on long when T groaned out a loud “You are the man!”.  
The both fell asleep instantly.


End file.
